Somewhere I belong
by Love Witch
Summary: Van, a young college student, has always been made to feel like a nobody but what happens when one drunken night he accidentally orders a mail order bride! How will he ever cope? VH Chapter 2 UP!
1. Strange Circumstances

**Love Witch: This is one of my two new fics which are set to appear this year. I really hope you enjoy them. *Hugs the HUSBAND* He was my greatest inspiration for this story. I will be continuing on with my other stories. Slowly but surely they will get done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. *Growls!* They could have least gave it a happy ending.**

**Notes:**

**(1) I hope I haven't offended anyone with my story. I don't know why but people tend to get offended by the subjects I write about. So I apologise in advance.**

**(2) I'm looking for a beta-reader. So if want to be my beta-reader then give us a bell. You can just be a beta-reader for one story or few or even all. I don't really mind. If I get no replies I don't mind either. It's just the husband and my twin bro think I need one.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

****

**Somewhere I Belong**

****

Drunken Mishaps 

The wind gusted strongly from the south sending murky clouds sweeping across the dreary skyscrapers. The sky loomed dark and ominous as the thunder rumbled overhead. Convoys of cars and trucks weaved past the troubled youth who stood bleakly at the pavement, watching hopelessly. His arm was held out with his thumb indexed upwards. He gently lifted his head upwards when he heard the crackle of thunder. By doing this he was presented with the feel of cold beads of water which slowly ran down his smooth cheeks. 

He cursed under his breath. This truly wasn't his day. The weather seemed to depict his mood quite accurately at that time. '_Where is a taxi when you need one?' His mind pondered effortlessly. _

His claret orbs scanned the road maliciously desperately hoping for warmth. His body was shivering frenziedly and the hairs on his body had risen in reaction to the cold. Suddenly a sneeze escaped his mouth and he reflexively wiped his nose with his free arm. He had stood in that exact spot for almost half and hour… waiting… hoping.

_'I'm going to catch my death if I stay out here any longer,' _Hethought to himself. His raven coloured hair was now clinging to his head as the rain had compressed his customary unruly hair. His body was completely soaked. _'Come on. Stupid taxi!'_

Strangely a taxi pulled up. It was almost as if the taxi had heard his inner cry of anguish. The youth without any hesitation stepped into the vehicle quietly. He only spoke to the driver to inform him of his destination. The youth then swung his head back against the seat with a sigh of relief before he closed his eyes and contemplated upon his pathetic existence.

* * *

"Where's Van?" The pink haired girl asked in her typical excitable manner.

"Date," the blonde haired female replied flatly. She continued to fold the laundry in front of her, trying her hardest to block out the existence of the pink haired girl.

"With who?" The pinked haired shrieked uncontrollably at the news. "Is it Debby Matheson, Celena Shezar, Tabitha Ronal? Tell me Millerna. The suspense is killing me."

"I don't know, Merle," The later word of which the blonde spoke was said with gritted teeth. Millerna picked up the clothes of which belonged to her and headed up the stairs on the right. The stairs only consisted of five stairs in total which led to Millerna's bedroom. Millerna then heard Merle mumble childishly and at this Millerna let out a soft laugh.

"Merle, if you've got nothing else better to do then you can sort out that horrific pile of magazines and newspapers on the television table. I can never seem to find the remote when I need it," Millerna yelled to Merle from her room.

"Oh Millerna, your no fun," Merle moaned. Millerna smiled as she came out her room. She then picked up some more clothing from the living room and headed to the stairs on the left hand side which led into Van's room. 

The house in deed in which they lived in was a strange house. It was small house which consisted of three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a dining room. It was more like a bungalow as far as Millerna was concerned.

Millerna then heard the front door swing open. "Van," Merle cried cheerfully. "How was your…date?"

Millerna heard the hesitation and distraught in Merle's voice and quickly left Van's room where she happened to be putting his clothes into their respective drawers to go and investigate the situation at hand. Nothing could have prepared Millerna for what she was to see.

"Van," Millerna shrieked at the sight of him. His body was completely drenched that his clothes were stuck right to his skin. His eyes had never looked so deep with the large purple rings beneath, they almost looked sorrowful. His nose was all clogged up as he kept sniffing continuously but the worst part was yet to come. Millerna could have sworn that she could smell the putrid smell of liquor.

This was to be confirmed when Van started to walk further into the house. Actually he staggered into it. He couldn't control his movements and he eventually fell onto his knees laughing a repugnant laugh.

"Millerna, what's wrong…" But before Merle could say anything more Millerna interrupted.

"Merle, go to your room," she spoke boldly yet clearly.

"But Millerna," Merle cried.

"Now," Millerna yelled. Merle reluctantly left the couch which she was seated among and headed towards the room on the right which was directly beneath Millerna's room. Merle continually shot glances behind her to see the state of her brother who was still laughing hysterically.

When Millerna was sure Merle had entered her room she turned her attention towards Van. Her eyes were transfixed upon the youth before her. Anger and resentment were in her azure orbs.

"Why are you drunk?" Millerna yelled.

The youth who was laughing like a mad man on the floor, tilted his head up in her direction and grinned wildly. "I'm not….drunk," he spoke haggardly; his voice was in a strange pitch.

"Van, I can smell the alcohol on your breath from here," Millerna stated fearlessly. "And Van you need to take a hot bath you'll catch cold in the state your in." 

Van stood up slowly as he tried to find his feet. He used the ottoman beside him to help him to regain his balance. "You're not the boss of me. I can do whatever I want," Van hiccupped after he spoke.

"I can't believe you came home like this, especially with Merle here," Millerna calmly spoke as she tried with all her might to resume her composure. "What happened tonight to make you come home this way? I've never seen you like this. Has it got something to do with your date?"

"Well hooray…perfect pony princess is always on…the mark. That's right I'm a loser and….you're the winner." Van stuttered. "You happy now?"

It took some time for Millerna to try and process what Van was actually saying as he was blurring most of what he spoke. Van then fell backwards onto the ottoman and let out a disgruntled sigh.

"What happened?" Millerna softly spoke as she sat down on the couch.

"Who do you think you….are….my mother?" Van slurred and then hiccupped again.

"I'm your sister," Millerna retorted.

"Step," He grunted in response. 

Millerna couldn't believe at that very moment in time that she could be hurt as a result of one simple word. It was a struggle for her to hold back the tears but she wouldn't let Van triumph. He needed her, even though he didn't know it right then but she knew that he did.

_'The real Van isn't really like this.' _Millerna thought. _'This isn't my brother I know and love.'_

"This has something to do with your date, hasn't it?" Millerna asked again eager for an answer.

"No… shit Sherlock," Van replied and laughed. 

"Van, watch that mouth," Millerna yelled. "Merle's just in the other room."

"Just leave me….alone," Van moaned and hiccupped again.

Millerna stood up. "I might as well, as there is no point talking to right now with the condition that your in but your not getting out of it tomorrow and neither are you getting out of going to college." 

_'What can I do? He needs to have a hot bath or at least dry himself,' _Millerna thought. 

"Ah…just get out my face," Van slurred, with one last look to her brother, Millerna retreated to her bedroom. She saw Merle peering from her door and with a simple gesture by her hand she sent Merle back into her room.

The room became silent and Van's vision was still irregular. He gradually brought himself to his feet but once he up, he was only able to walk a few steps seeing that he tripped up again and landed flat on the couch. A hiccup escaped his mouth and he tried to make himself sit upright.

He had never felt so alone in his life before. His eyes scanned the table before him as he desperately searched for the remote. _'My existence is so pathetic, girls just use me for fun and guys think I'm a geek. I can't help it that I'm smart…' The thoughts of anguish haunted his mind. _'Nobody loves me. I'll never find anyone. I'll never find the place that I belong.'__

As Van rummaged through the masses of papers that lay before him, a certain bold title caught his attention. "FIND THE PERFECT WIFE!" Van's mind took some time to process the words as they appeared blurry to him. 

Van let out a strange sigh that almost sounded like a laugh. _'Yeah right, there is no such thing.' _

Van's mind wasn't thinking straight as he continued to try and read the article. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR IN A WIFE?"

Van hiccupped again and laughed. He grabbed a pen he saw nearby and wrote his answer on the paper devoid of any thought. He then went on to write out answers for the next set of questions which where all revolved around with what type of wife he wanted and such. Van felt strangely giddily but of course it could have just been all the alcohol he had consumed earlier that evening.

The next question then asked him for his credit card details, with out any occurrence to why they wanted his credit card details or what sort of payment he was to give them. Van dazedly wrote them down and then he signed his signature at the bottom.

Van giggled as he read the address at the bottom of the sheet, it said something about placing the address on an envelope with a stamp. Van followed the directions that they told him with out a care to what he was doing. He then found that there was a stack of envelopes nearby on the table. They were used by Millerna frequently for sending out applications for Merle and sorting out the bills. He picked up one of the envelopes and copied the address onto the envelope. Van then ripped out the article from the magazine and placed it inside the envelope, let out a short chuckle and placed the letter down. The letter was seated nicely at the side of the table.

_'What did I just do? Oh who cares? What I am doing here… I feel so tired! And why do I feel so wet?' _Van groggily got of the couch and stumbled his way to his bedroom as he ambled down the hallway he turned off the light to the living room without a second thought to what he just done. All that was heard afterwards was Van's constant tumbling and hiccupping as he searched for the path to his room.

* * *

The morning was a quiet as Merle sat alone on the couch eating her breakfast. Her brother had still not awoken and Millerna was in such foul that Merle avoided all eye contact with her. Millerna had retreated to her bedroom and it didn't look like she was going to come out of it any time soon.

As Merle scooped the last remains of her cereal, he eyes caught attention to an envelope. Merle placed the bowl down and took the envelope. She didn't recognise the address. _'It must be an application for a college. Aw…that was sweet of Millerna.'_

Merle observed the envelope and realised it had no stamp on it and that it had not been sealed shut. Merle licked the envelope and closed it with her fingers making sure that it had closed properly.

_'Where would Millerna keep the stamps?' _Merle pondered as she tried to make her mind think the way Millerna would. '_Oh yeah, she keeps in that bit and bobs draw.'_

Merle went into the kitchen and opened the top draw which was closest to her. "BINGO!" Merle squealed out loud and took one of the stamps and placed it on the top right hand corner of the envelope. 

_'I'll just put in the mail on my way to school and Millerna says such things like I'm not productive." _Merle gleefully thought as she felt good about making Millerna being incorrect for once in that blonde's life.

If only Merle had known that, what she had just done, would change their lives forever.

**LW: Like? No Like? Please tell me. I personally liked writing this story as it fun and I think it's original. Please don't all start yelling at me for technicalities! I don't know what is in application for mail order bride and frankly I don't want to go into it. Also don't say things like this would never happen because it actually happened to one of my friends, not a mail order bride but a mail order something and besides it's just a story. RIGHT? Also anyone who wants to be my beta reader just e-mail me or say in a review or something. **


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Love Witch: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I took so long to write the next chapter but I'm a busy witch, with university, the husband and severe writer's block and all. Anyway, in response to Alianna-chan, I've never heard of that anime till now but thank you for pointing it out. All I can say it's just a mere coincidence but I believe that my story is taking a far more different route compared to that anime.   **

_Special thanks to my new beta-reader Sakura. I've still got so much to learn. _

**Well here's the story, hope you enjoy and review once you read, please. **

Surprise, Surprise

"**V**an," The long haired blonde man called from afar. Van turned to look at the blonde, who was running towards him, for a moment and, without any hesitation, continued on with his walk home. 

"Did you just give me 'the look'?" Allen questioned delicately, as the fear of aggravating Van any further intensified with every progressing second that passed. "Oh come on, Van. It's been two weeks and you still won't forgive me. It wasn't even my fault." 

Van suddenly halted at _'his so called friend's'_ last sentence. "You're unbelievable," Van muttered viciously.

Allen then realized he had just walked into 'the danger zone'. "I didn't know what Elisa was planning. I only found out when it happened." Seeing that he wasn't getting through, Allen sighed as he tried valiantly to justify his argument. "Look, I'll admit that was really low of her and this is coming from me." 

"Oh, that's easy for you to say. You're just the bystander." Van retaliated. 

"Van, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Allen asked in an exhausted manner.

"Don't bother. From this day on, you and I are no longer acquaintances." Van spoke clearly yet slowly.

Allen looked slightly confused. "Acquaintances means friends?" Van sighed as he realized that the tall blonde had no idea what the word meant.

Allen's face then displayed a reaction of shock. "Van, we've been friends since we were toddlers. I refuse to believe that you would…" Allen stopped mid-sentence as he tried to figure out which word he was to use.

"You are so exasperating," Van realized that he had slowly found his feet again, as he began to walk to his destination.

"Please forgive me Van," Allen pleaded as he strolled along side the raven haired youth. "I don't want our friendship to end because of some stupid girl."

"I'm not falling into this trap again," Van muttered.

"This isn't a trap," Allen sighed. "Your friendship is of great value to me. Van, if I hadn't met you, I would have been really messed up." 

Van turned to the blonde youth and lifted his right eyebrow. "Allen, I am no miracle worker. No one can put you right."

"Cynical Van," Allen shook his head sideways.

"Do you even know what the word 'cynical' means?" Van asked curiously, surprised by his friends broadened vocabulary.

"No, it just seemed like a cool word," Allen honestly replied with a smile.

"Well, you used it in the right context," Van said. He glanced sideways to Allen, who was walking beside him. _'He's always had my back. Maybe he really didn't know what was going to happen.' _Van's mind pondered as events were being recalled up in his mind.

"It was all Poseidon's doing," Allen spoke seriously yet slowly.

"How do you know?" Van asked as he abruptly stopped.

"My younger brother, Dilandau overheard a conversation between Lana and Keri. To confirm this gossip, we beat the information out of Chester," Allen told him.

"What has Poseidon got against me?" Van asked, slightly baffled. "I haven't got anything he should be jealous of and I've never done anything to upset him."

Poseidon was one of Van's peers at university and the Adonis on campus. He had the most penetrating ice-blue eyes Van had ever seen and hair to match. The daytime sky would even appear mundane compared to his beautiful azure locks. No one knew why Poseidon hated Van. It was really strange that he couldn't even handle Van's presence in a room, always causing some sort of scene in his company.

Van could still remember the day Poseidon had laid eyes on him. His topaz eyes transfixed on to Van's one day. At first, they seemed accepting, and then, all of a sudden, changed to look of disgust. That was the day the one sided war between the youths began.

"Van, have you looked in the mirror? You're gorgeous. If I was a girl or if I bent that way, I would so go after you," Allen replied in cry. "And to top it off, your smart and a really nice person. I just don't think a lot of people see that since you put that lone wolf act on whenever there are more than two people around."

"What 'lone wolf' act?" Van cried in aggravation. "It's not an act." 

"Whatever," Allen replied, rolling his eyes.

"I don't need your opinion," Van bitterly spoke. The white picket fence that surrounded his home soon came into view, causing a smile to creep upon his lips. 

"Is Millerna still angry with you?" Allen asked cautiously.

"I don't care anymore," Van spoke in an exasperated voice. "I'm just fed up of you, Millerna, Poseidon and most of all…my life."

His eyes became bleak as pestering thoughts rummaged their way through his mind. _'Why? Why am I here? There's nothing here for me so why am I here?' _The hatred at his own existence was increasing these days. Soon it would consume him and then swallow him whole, so he would be left upon the world, ravelling in his own self pity.

Allen couldn't think of anything to say. His body had become frozen at his friend's last remarks. He recalled a time when a smile was constantly bearing upon the raven headed youth, but it suddenly all changed with the death of his mother. 

Van was a mother's boy like most boys are. Folken, his older brother, was also but not to the extent Van was. Van depended heavily on his mother and considered her his mentor and, most of all, his best friend. 

Then tragedy fell upon the Fanel household, the accident destroying Van. Refusing to eat or socialize, he isolated himself into his room, rejecting even his father. Grief swept over the young boy; hatred soon grew within him as the revelations occurred: his father was to remarry. Ever day became more and more turbulent for young Van. No one knew of the inner sorrow that dwelled deep within his soul. 

Van realized it was best for him to hide his pain as he noticed he was inflicting it upon his younger sister Merle, who he loved dearly. He would die before causing her any pain. 

Allen knew of all of his friend's anguish. Just when he thought Van's sorrow had departed, Poseidon stepped into the picture. Allen felt hatred inside of him flourish at the thought of Poseidon. __

Yet something puzzled Allen when it came to that subject. He had heard some rather peculiar rumours about Poseidon that concerned his raven headed companion. Allen wasn't usually the one to believe in such gossip but there seemed to be some element of truth that fit into this rather strange puzzle.  

"Van," Allen said softly after he slowly found his voice. "Don't say things like that."

"I'm sorry, Allen. I rely too heavily on you. I knew you wouldn't hurt me intentionally. It's just you were there at the wrong time," Van spoke truthfully.

"No Van, I'm sorry. I should have gathered something like this was going to happen. It's just I didn't expect someone like Elisa to do something like that for a person like Poseidon," Allen spoke with a hint of anger as his mind continued to ponder on ways he could have prevented this event. 

"Let's just…_try_ to forget it, Allen," Van smiled hopelessly. _'It's all I can ever seem to do.' _

*** * * **

"Van, I'm stuck on my homework," Merle whined uncontrollably as she insisted on her brother's assistance.

Van released a soft groan and tried to regain a proper composure on the couch. He saw his younger sister smiling at him brightly as she slid her text book along the coffee table so it came into his view.

He couldn't hide his soft smile away from her as she was… _the light of his life. _His little sister, who would constantly follow his every footstep, desperate to be part of his world. Little did she know she was Van's world. Suddenly, Millerna emerged within the room; Van had learned to be accustomed to Millerna's motherly nature. It didn't mean that he liked it, but he had learned how to withstand it. 

In fact, he never really liked Millerna that much, but Merle seemed to like her so he tolerated the blonde for the sake of his younger sibling. Millerna was a strange individual in his eyes as she constantly wanted his approval in everything. He never understood why.

He remembered the first time he had met Millerna. His father had taken an instant shine to her and he was left in the shadows, only to observe upon his new found family. He didn't hate Millerna; this wasn't her fault…but he did hate **him**. 

Van couldn't forgive his father for remarrying so quickly and would never forgive his father for abandoning him. His father, Goau, hadn't abandoned him in a physical sense but more in a mental sense. Goau made Van feel like he had never existed after his mother died. He made no effort to comfort his middle child who was the one most obviously stricken with grief for his dearly departed mother. 

Van was ecstatic the day he moved out the Fanel mansion, away for his father's cruel behaviour. He had never felt so free in his entire life, even though he had many problems to deal with; it all seemed a whole lot better when he was removed from his biggest cause of angst. Merle refused to see her brother move in on his own and demanded that she live with him when he decided to move for college. In the process, Millerna decided to join them as she decided to attend the same university that Van had chosen on. 

"Van, are you listening?" Merle moaned as she waved her hand furiously in front of his face in hope to attain his attention.

"I'm sorry, Merle. I must have… just zoned out," he spoke truthfully. His eyes then automatically drooped down to look upon her text book. "Which question are you stuck on?"

Merle pointed at the question assertively. Van let out a sigh and read out the question. As Van was still reading it, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Millerna cried as she ran to the door with great haste.

"She's got a date with Dryden," Merle explained to Van, who seemed puzzled by Millerna's behaviour.

"Dryden. Really? He's a pretty cool guy," Van commented to Merle, who was busy giggling at Millerna.

"Hi," Millerna greeted cheerfully after she had opened the door.

"Hi. There's a package for a Mr. Van Fanel," the man behind the door said firmly. "Does he live here?"

"I'm here," Van replied as he got up from the couch to move over to the front door. "I wonder what it could be; I don't remember ordering anything recently."

"If Dryden comes, call me," Millerna simply instructed with a sigh, as she retreated into the household. "Maybe I've got a couple more minutes to sort out my make up."

"Okay," Van replied to Millerna and then directed his attention towards the man in blue uniform. "What can I do for you?"  

"Sign here," the blonde haired man said mundanely as he handed Van a form. Without a second thought, Van signed the paper.

"What's this for?" Van asked after he had finished his signature.

"This," he whistled straight after, looking to the side of the house. After a few moments, a young, beautiful woman came into view. She was wearing a long white kimono which had baby blue rims around it. In the corner of the dress was an attractive baby blue flower print. Her hair was a sandy brown colour which was tied up in sophisticated bun with little bits of hair dangling from the sides. Her lips were a soft rose pink and her body was slender and sleek. But what hit Van the most was her intoxicating mysterious sea green eyes.

"Who is she?" Van asked, still slightly confused.

"This is Hitomi," the blonde smiled. 

"Who?" Van asked politely with a puzzled expression upon his face.

"You know…" The man wickedly grinned.

"No I don't," Van insisted as shook his head sideways.

"Hitomi, he seems slightly confused. Why don't you enlighten him?" The man smirked.

"Um…I am your...tsuma." the young woman hesitantly said. "Huh?" Van queried further.

"Your beloved wife," the man in uniform answered.

"My what?!?" Van cried hysterically, unable to believe this event that was occurring. "I'm not married!"

"Not yet," the man chuckled. "Meet your mail order bride." After the last word was spoken, a large thud was heard.

"Van!" Merle shrieked from the inside of the house as she saw the limp form of her brother lying on the floor.

**LW: This is a pretty angsty chapter but it had to be written and I know I left a lot of questions unanswered but you'll have your answers when the story progresses and Hitomi's here. YAH!  Also to mention I had to force myself to write. I might have to do the same for my other fic, forbidden romance. AH! Read and review.**


End file.
